<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Rising Light by juniorstxrk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398173">Rising Light</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk'>juniorstxrk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bushidō 武士道, The Way of the Warrior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Naruto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Katana, M/M, Samurai AU</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 20:42:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27398173</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/juniorstxrk/pseuds/juniorstxrk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Despite the ways of the Samurai, love and sex trumps all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Madara</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Bushidō 武士道, The Way of the Warrior [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2001547</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>90</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Rising Light</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A drabble I had lying around in my drafts, the rating is sort of mature-explicit but I put explicit just to be sure, lol.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Tobirama and Madara clashed frequently, the perfect representation of their two clans always at war: day, night and every last waking moment of time.</p>
<p>It was the steadfast break of midnight, the frost thick within the air and the moonlight shone upon them, reflecting off the tops of their kabutos where their clan symbols were emblazoned, branded by the weight of the clans they carried on their shoulders.</p>
<p>The sharp clang of their katanas striking against each other was the only sound that pierced through the air, that and the chirps of crickets and croaks of small frogs within the forested area.</p>
<p>Many nights were they met with each other’s blade coming down onto the other’s, amongst the vast clearing of the forest where they battled it out until both of them dropped like flies in pure exhaustion, taking out each other in unadulterated, raw combat, one of their preferred ways of venting their frustrations for each other and the opposing clan.</p>
<p>But even with that said, as the dust cleared off the battlefield that the two shared, their katanas abandoned to the dust and gravel as Madara shoved the younger man to the tree roughly, claiming his lips in one swift motion.</p>
<p>Their other preferred way of handling each other.</p>
<p>Armor falling to the floor in quick haste, Madara’s shining red amongst Tobirama’s cool blue, their kabutos, mengu and dō joining them as they scrambled to reach for any bare skin that presented itself so enticingly.</p>
<p>Their warmed bodies stark in contrast to the chilled air around them. They paid no attention though, Madara shifting them, pushing Tobirama to the ground, his back flat against the bed of grass beneath them, letting out a small grunt from the force.</p>
<p>Tobirama looked up to Madara as the man hovered over him, he reached up, his thumb aiming straight for the smudges of dirt across the Uchiha’s cheeks but missed at the last second as the other moved his cheek out of reach, snagging Tobirama’s thumb with his teeth instead, pulling the digit into his mouth, sucking lightly as the Senju shuddered.</p>
<p>Madara ground down onto Tobirama, his cock already rock hard through the thin pants that he wore under his armor, Tobirama in the same state, as he bucked up, accepting the friction that he received eagerly.</p>
<p>Madara was licking and sucking at Tobirama’s thumb, grinning around it as he watched the man beneath him become entranced in what he was doing.</p>
<p>He eventually released the digit from his mouth, “Not the only thing I plan on sucking tonight, sweetheart.” He muttered as he was already sliding down between Tobirama’s legs before the younger could respond.</p>
<p>And as quickly as Madara could manage, he yanked down his pants and stripped them away, sucking down his cock in one go, the sudden heat driving Tobirama to jolt under him. </p>
<p>“Fuck!” Tobirama cursed loudly, one hand gripping the grass, and the other buried in the long dark strands of Madara’s hair as it felt like the life was being sucked out of him.</p>
<p>It had been a while since they had come together in this way, but even with the long dry spell, Tobirama hadn’t expected himself to react so much. He wiggled and squirmed as Madara had no issue deepthroating him, his large hands holding Tobirama’s slim hips flat to the ground to stop his wormy movements.</p>
<p>Madara watched Tobirama sharply, needing no words to be said as Tobirama could read the Uchiha’s expression to take it like a man. </p>
<p>“T-too much.” He whimpered weakly as Madara took pity, pulling off him, wiping his mouth and leaning up as he grinned. “You want me to stop, darling? I understand if you can’t take it.” He licked his lips, the Senju glaring, quickly hooking a leg around Madara’s lower back and pulling him down again. </p>
<p>“I’m not some princess, don’t treat me as such.” Tobirama huffed as his momentary whimpers were long gone now, dying off quickly as his naked cock came in contact with Madara’s clothed one, rubbing lightly. “Now take off your pants and get to work.” He snapped.</p>
<p>“Or else what?” Madara bit his lip, watching the Senju closely. </p>
<p>Fortunately for Tobirama and much to Madara’s chagrin, Tobirama had his katana within reach, and had no issue grabbing it quickly and drawing it straight to Madara’s neck in a split second, a few of Madara’s hair getting split by the edge of the sharp blade.</p>
<p>“I don’t know, you feeling lucky?” Tobirama smiled and Madara’s breath hitched.</p>
<p>His blade traveled down slowly until it reached Madara’s pants, pressing the blade in until there was the sound of the clothing tearing away.</p>
<p>Madara gasped as the cold air hit his freshly exposed skin.</p>
<p>“Now what had I said before? Oh right, get to work.” Tobirama’s demanding gaze bore right into Madara, unrelenting as Madara huffed, “You’re lucky you’re good-looking.” He pulled back and gripped Tobirama’s ankles, pulling up and spreading him wide, his hole on full display.</p>
<p>Tobirama gasped softly as the cold air tickled his exposed rear. But didn’t have much time as liquid was poured onto him, and Madara’s fingers were already working their way into him.</p>
<p>He will never understand how Madara was always prepared with lube regardless of the situation and how he was able to store it within his heavy armor. But those thoughts melted away as his prostate was pressed and rubbed, drawing cries from him as Madara stretched him quickly yet thoroughly, but not neglecting his sweet spot as he went.</p>
<p>His legs were pushed up, Madara wasting not a second as his cock head nudged the ring of muscle that was lax enough to make his way slowly in, the slide slick and smooth, his thoroughness creating nothing but pleasure and not an ounce of discomfort as he read Tobirama’s face. The Senju’s eyes were closed, his face soft and calm, his mouth falling slightly open as he moaned softly, his tongue darting out and running along his bottom lip.</p>
<p>Madara soaked it in as he made his first hard thrust inwards. </p>
<p>The air filled with loud cries, ragged breaths, as their names danced off each other’s tongues and into the night’s atmosphere.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Samurai AU series with all our favorite ninja? Maybe.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>